1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, a failure diagnosis method, and a communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wireless communication apparatus configured to be connected to a network by a wireless communication method is widely known. Such wireless communication apparatus more often suffers from a communication failure than a wired communication apparatus due to its characteristics. It is difficult for a user without having specialized knowledge to locate a cause of a communication failure and to remove a located failure by him/herself.
For this reason, JP-A 2006-33251 (KOKAI) proposes a technology of identifying the state of a radio wave of wireless communication and presenting it to a user for allowing the user to find details of a failure in wireless communication and a countermeasure to the failure.
However, a communication failure in a wireless communication apparatus is not limited to a radio wave failure in wireless communication, but also various factors are conceivable, for example, a connection between a wireless communication apparatus and a router and a server is not established due to a setting error. As a result, according to the above conventional technology, when a communication failure occurs due to a factor of other than a wireless communication, it is still difficult for a user without having specialized knowledge to identify and to remove a cause of a communication failure.